Locked courses
by enderfox21
Summary: It's been three years since Annabelle was kidnapped by one direction and left back to Australia with Enderfox and her friends. But what happens when both sides find eachother?
1. Finding Luna and Squid

**hey guys, first story and this is epic :D**

Locked courses

Chapter 1

Enderfox's pov

"Umm stampy?" I said through my ear phone the cool agents from the white house have :) . "Yeah Foxy?" He replies. "why Foxy dude? And I have a feeling in my gut something is going to go wrong with saving the next person, like we are going to fail at it or something..." I say humming behind these hazel eyes by kelly clarkson :) . "Don't worry, we've saved millions." Stampy laughs. "Okay but I'm worried, squid, dog amd luna haven't come back from saving someone from being kidnapped. "Where fine... NOT we were kidnapped :(" Luna whispers. "WHAT!" I yell. "what? what happened?" Stampy asks. "I knew it! something happened! Luna and the others were kidnapped! Hey atleast you have flame." I say. "Umm flame cant help, he's your imaginary friend. I have lan." Okay... "Well were on are way." I say amd disconnect. I spread my wings and track stampy down. He was at the cupcake lounge... Not suprising. "Come on!" I yell and start tracking dog, my sister. She was crying, well whimpering, hiding in dog form. "We'll get luna and squid back I promise." I say and push her to her paws. She opened her wings and stampy came up behind me. We tracked luna in silence. We found a tor bus? "Ummm what? (Insert confused face) " Stampy says. "It's either one direction or... All time low..?" Dog says confused. "It's one direction. I would know there tour bus anywhere. It's got 1D all over it's side." I say. Not these lads again! I groan. "What's wrong?" Dog asked. "I had to save Harry's butt last time, gold fang blade poison." I say before she can ask 'from what' "Oh." She answers simply. "And then I had to save Liam from Annabelle. And Niall from choking... Ugh" I say. Annabelle pops up beside us. "Is 1D at it again?" She says it laced with venom. "Yup took Luna and Squid." Stampy says sadly. "What?!" Anna yells attracting attention from the bus. I slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say anymore. "I wonder what happend to Jasmine?" I whisper. "Dunno. I haven't seen her since we-" Annabelle started but there was a screech from the bus. I dived and landed on the bus. "What was that?" I heard Niall say. I snarled and brushed out my fur, turning into a Endercat. Harry popped up. Yup I think it's Harry.. I snarled and bushed out the rest of my fur and opened my wings, making me look even bigger, I had fur in my eyes, I shook my head and saw Jasmine? She screeched. I flinched. "Harry! There's a big hairy beast up here!" She yelled. I laugh, no I fall to the ground in hystarics. "Sounds like something else." He says popping up. I gather myself and snarl at him. "Where Luna..." I snarl quietly. Confusion and panic crossing his face. "Scaredy cat!" I growl loudly. Jasmine is pulled down and Liam Came up. The tour bus stopped, and Liam crawled up and yelped when he saw me. "I-I-it's an Endercat..." He whispers in fear and shock. "No... It's an Enderfox." Yowls Stampy coming up beside me. Then Dog and Annabelle came down in wolf form. Annabelle is a neon green wolf with Pink ear tips and a black tail tip. "Shocked to see us again? Seems like you have something of ours." I say. Yelling blasts my eardrums out, Is that Niall? I stumble at the noise and shake my head. "So the kitty can't stay straight?" Harry sneered. "I thought you liked cats, and someone blasted yowling into my earbud!" I snarled and jumped past them into the tour bus, Stampy, Dog and Annabelle followed. "Give us Luna and Squid!" I yowled and launched myself at louis. He yelped and scrambled out of the way and I bowled over Jasmine. I howled in laughter as I saw her face. "Yada yada Enderfox! She set the house on fire using her own stuff! Blaming ME and you think... Oh! That is funny!" Annabelle yowled, laughing, Stampy had louis in a corner snapping at Louis' feet. louis jumping to aviod sharper than sharks teeth. Niall jumped on me and pushed me down. He had some drug in his hand, I bucked my back and hit the drug and it flew and broke. I scratched Niall and jumped away. I grabbed Luna and Squid, ungagged them and there wings had cuts on them. "Who did this?" I growled. "H-harry.." Luna whispered. I looked at Harry who was coming down the stairs of the roof. "YOU NEVER TOUCH A ENDERS' WINGS! MUCH LESS CUT THEM OPEN! THEY CAN DIE OF THAT, BECAUSE OF UNKNOWN SICKNESS SPREADING THROUGH THE WINGS... they might never be able to fly again.." I whisper the last part with sickly sweet words. He looked at me with fear and shock. Annabelle, Dog and Stampy looked at Luna and Squids cut up wings. They gasped at Harry.


	2. authers note

sorry guys computer wont save my gosh durn things. :(


	3. explain

sunshine's pov

I was saving an old lady from falling out of a open window :D when I got a call from Enderfox. "Gurl get over here right now! Bring EVERYONE including all the best nurses and doctors." She yells at me. I knew something was wrong. "Doctors? Nurses? Whats wrong?" "Just get over here! track us! Its a life and death situation!" She yells and hangs up. I round up everyone and the 3 best nurses and doctors. We track Luna to one directions tour bus? what the heck is going on? Me and the others crash through the skylight. I know gangster boss ;D Off subject. I growled in horror (Yus trying to be diffrent 4 once) When I saw Lunas and squids wings' "Who did this?" I snarled. I turned into my cute but scary puppy form. I am cute one second then I go absolutly nuts. Meaning I get bigger and then I beat them :) "Might want to be a cute baby kitten for this one." Enderfox whispers in my ear. "Okay." I whisper back I turn into a cute kitten. "Now who needs to be tought a lesson?" I ask. "Ummm... Hazza.." Niall whimpers on the ground with Fang and Flame circling him. "Back off, Fang, Flame." Stampy says. "He has done no harm accept kidnapping Luna and Squid. "We... Sorta deserved it.." Luna says. "WHAT?! HARRY BROKE LUNA! EVERYONE PANIC! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ANNOYING COOL SISTER?!" I yelled. She flinched and backed away. "I'm so going to kill Harry..." Mumbles louis. "Good! You get wings, tail and ears!" I yelp and smirk. "Ummm." He gets bear ears and a stub of bear tail. LOLZ :D "Gah!" Louis yells. "Relax. It's only temporarily." Louis sighs in releif and starts breathing easier. "Lets go kick some Harry." I say snarling. Louis follows me, turning into a bear cub. "Awww.." He doesn't realize what happened to him. "WUT?" he says, louder than intended, we found Niall in the kitchen stuffing his face. "Do you eat your troubles away Niall?" I ask him. "Ummm... Maybe?" He says through a burger. "Okay.." We found Zayn in his room fixing his hair. "Okay? You haven't seen Styles?" I snarled. "Nope, I've been perfecting my hair :D" Zayn says happily. I search his mind. He's not lying. "Okay." I sigh. Next I came to Liams room. "Liam?" Louis asks. "Yus?" Liams voice is muffled. "Can we come in?" I growl quietly. "Yes! We can watch antfarm." I sigh. We come in and I ask him "Have YOU seen Harry?" "Ya he came running past my door yelling so I closed the door and locked it so he couldn't interupt me from watching antfarm." He says. I search his mind. No lies. "Okay. "Your room louis then Harrys-" I say but Louis puts his stupid paw in my mouth. "Listen." He whispers. We follow the noise to louis' room, then follow it to the ground? I see nothing but the skylight, how did he get out? "What the he-" "Don't cuss Louis." "I wasn't going to.." He whispers. "Okay?" I saw a button. I pressed it. The ground fell beneath my paws. It formed stairs. "Get over here guys." I say into my mic. They come to louis' room. Or bunk. Talk 'bout big bus though... Anyway. We follow the stairs to see a bed, a tv and carpet, a decked out flat? Underground? "Did you know about this Louis?" I ask, "No, I never even knew there WAS a button." He says. Once again, Not lying. I sniff around. I pick up a lot of Harry scent. I follow it to a door. Louis comes up behind me and snarls. "You BROKE Luna! D:" "What'd you do? Hypnotize her and DESTROY her wings?" I growl through the door. "With Squids TOO?" Louis finishs. I facepaw him, then laugh at his face. "What'd I do?" He yelps. Harry opened the door. "I'm going to explain everything." He says. "Yeah, you better explain I snarl. We sit down on his couch everyone sitting around him.


	4. Luna goes crazy?

**sorry for not updating?** Harry's pov Flashback(He's telling the ppl btw) Luna's eyes went all diffrent colors. "Stop that!" I say, "It's annoying!" I yelp ':(' "No btw yur eyes are turning light yellow." Luna says laughing her head off, stil making her eyes change colors. "Stop IT!" I boom or try to... "NOOO!" Squid yelps and laughs. "Squid your going BALLASTIC." Luna says. "Well... I AM Ballastic squid" He says cheerily. "Ok :3" luna says with her eyes rainbow colors. "Thats it! :D" I say and drag them into the room. "Dude yo eyes are turning dark bood red! Everyone panic!" Luna yells.. I really don't remember what happened after that..." Flashback over "Luna or squid can probably tell us?" I ask shifting nervously. "Yeah I can tell you... But I think Luna is still in your... Trance do I say it?" I felt bad. "Sorry Luna..." I say. "TIS OKAY! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY SORRY! :D" She says. Sun facepaws. "Okay so you did this to our wings, let us out the end Lol" luna says. I facepalm this time. " Okay Luna are you on steroids?" Enderfox asks. "Nope! I just went crazy!" She yelps and laughs. "Oh no everyone run when luna goes crazy.. she destroys!" Sun yelps and runs. We all run and lock her under ground. We scatter and hide, Luna was yeping and hissing and banging in the underground flat. "Umm kay what just happened?" Squid asks sun. "Just when she does something bad, she goes crazy, I wonder what she did.." I hear a explosion at the front of the bus. Niall came running past. "Exploding carrots!" He yelled and ran. "Umm exploding food?" Enderfox asks. "She blew up my carrots?!" Louis yelled. "Maybe..." Sun says. "Most likely." Squid says. "Almost positively." "She did." Flame finishs."No! Not my carrots!" Louis breaks down crying 


	5. Sigh helping the 5 from getting taken

the l BUTTON IS BEING MEAN WHENEVER I touch it it doesn't come up! WHY L why? It took so Long but I did it!

Enderfox's pov.

"Well what do we do now?" I say after we let the calmed down Luna out of the flat. "Go on with our life, We go our seperate ways?" Sun questions. "Mmm kay." I say and we say "g'bye'" To them and left. "This wont be the last we see of them thats for sure." I say as we fly out of earshot. "Yeah... But what happens now?" "Welp... Omg someone needs help!" Let's all go." Sun says. "Mkay!" I yell and we fly. WE saw 5 people getting dragged into an alley. "One group, One direction." Sun says and I sigh. "How do you know?" Luna says, One was screaming about cats, another carrots, The third his hair, The fourth food, and the third was yelling to et them go 'Crazy fangirls'" Sun explains. "Makes sense." I say and dive. "Let em go!" Sun growls and punchs one of the guys in the face. "Fanboys! Oh well!" Squid yes and kicks another. I was punched in the neck then Pushed into the wall and choked. "Well we have some hero's here.." He chuckles darkly. I turn into a horse and I crush him. "Oy one less kidnapper." I say and see the others easily hurting the other kidnappers. When one saw the eader down, It yelled. "Oh no! Scourge! SCourge is dead!" ( I know I had to!) "Warrior cat moment!" I yell and fist pump turning into arrowheart, My warrior cat. "Yup!" Dog turns into Blackfall, Luna brackentail, Squid Fuzzball (I know, but I had to) And the terrible 5 crouching in a corner almost silently whimpering. "Get up you 5, And go before new people try something with you." I say before me and my friends fly and head home.


End file.
